The Final Step
by WAG2002
Summary: Mac/Stella & Danny/Lindsay - What will Danny and Lindsay see when they go to the bar Mac plays in?


**The Final Step**

Mac had a secret, a secret that only one person knew about and she was his secret.

Mac sat on the stage of his favourite bar playing his bass along with the house band. He liked it here, here he was simply Mac not Detective Taylor, here he could be himself, and here he could be with her and not have to hide.

It all started a few months ago, he had asked Stella to meet him there once. He wanted to share this part of his world with her and was very glad that she had accepted his invitation. It had become a regular thing, Stella meeting him there, watching him play, getting dinner, having fun. These nights had only strengthened there already strong friendship. It was thanks to these nights that there friendship had turned into something more, something that both of them had waited so long for. Tonight, hopefully would be the final step in there evolution from friendship to lovers.

_Earlier that day_

_Mac opened the door to Stella's office "I'm heading out"  
"ok"_

_He took a step closer to her "You gonna meet me at the bar later?"_

"_Don't I always" she answered with a smile  
"Do you fancy coming round for dinner after?"  
"That would be good"  
Mac took a deep breath "Fancy staying over?"_

_Just as Stella was about to reply there was a knock on the door_

"_Hey Stell you got a minute?" Lindsay asked  
_"_I was just going" Mac said before turning to leave  
_"_Hey Mac I'll see you later. OK?"  
_"_OK" He said before leaving._

Mac was so immersed in the music he and the band were playing he never noticed two new comers to the bar. He certainly never noticed them get a drink and take a seat in one of the darker corners of the bar.

Danny and Lindsay sat quietly and watched as there boss played the bass and played it well, who wouldn't have thought he was that good. From were they sat they could see both the stage and the door and if Lindsay was right they would need that vantage point.

The door opened and in walked Stella, who was greeted by several people. The two young detectives witness her walk straight up to the bar and get passed a drink with out even opened her mouth, she was clearly as well known here as Mac was. Stella passed her large bag over the bar and give the bar man a kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to Mac.

"Wonder what that's about?" Lindsay said  
"I guess we'll find out soon" Danny said pointing towards Mac and the smile on his face.  
"Hey, look, this could be interesting" Lindsay said drawing Dannys attention away from Mac and back towards Stella

"Hey beautiful" stammered a very inebriated man  
"Not interested" Stella said bluntly  
"Don't be like that babe"  
"I'm not your babe"  
"Hey man don't go there" warned the barman  
"Hey butt out, I'm talking to this dame not you"

Danny nudged Lindsay and pointed "look out here comes trouble"

"Not anymore your not" said a rather annoyed Mac Taylor.  
"Wow sorry dude didn't know she was with you" he said holding his hands up in defeat.  
"My night in shinning armour" Stella laughed  
"Not sure about that" he replied placing a kiss on Stella lips.  
"It's always funny when you do that" said the barman giving Mac a drink.

"See I knew there was something going on there" Lindsay said feeling rather pleased with herself.  
"You sure it's not just friendship Linds?"  
"I'm telling you Messer there is definitely more than friendship happening there."

"May I have this dance?" Mac said standing up  
"You may have as many as you like" Stella said accepting his out stretched hand.

"What do you think Linds, want to join them?"  
"Not just let. It's sweet watching them they look so at ease here."

Mac and Stella moved around the small dance floor with ease, they laughed and joked and looked very happy.  
"You got anymore songs to play tonight"  
"Not really"  
"That's good"  
"It is? I thought you liked watching me play"  
"I do, but I also like having you to myself"  
Mac smilled "That's something I can definitely relate to"

"Do you want another drink?" Danny asked  
"Sure, why not. You get the drinks I need to go to the ladies"

"You'll need to excuse me for a minuet Mac"  
"OK, I'll meet you at the bar" Mac kissed the back of her hand and they went there separate ways.

Ladies Bathroom

Lindsay was busy washing her hands when Stella walked in.  
"Lindsay? What are you doing here" Stella was a little worried as to what her young friend had seen.  
"Oh hi Stell, Danny and I came out for a drink, what about you?" Lindsay said trying to fish for any information that would confirm her suspicion.  
"Yeah same, a drink"  
"Did you know Mac played guitar, he's like really good"  
"It's a Bass Linds, he plays a Bass and yes I did."

An awkward silence fell between the two friends

"Its OK Stella I won't tell anyone, beside I'm really happy for you. You to looked really happy dancing together"  
Stella smiled "We are Linds but the department can't know about it, not yet anyway. Can you make sure Danny doesn't say anything"  
"Don't worry about him I have ways of keeping him quiet" She said with a wicked grin.

The Bar

As Mac made his way to the bar he noticed a very familiar figure standing there smiling at him _oh crap_ he thought to himself _this could be bad_

"Danny."  
"Mac. Sooooo, you and Stella huh?"  
"Stop that right now"  
"You know I'm only kidding. I'm happy for you Mac and judging by the smile on Stella face she's happy to"  
"We both are, but you know what the departments like you can't tell anyone Danny and I mean that."  
"I won't I swear besides Lindsay would kill me if I did"  
"Lindsays here to?"

"I sure am" said Lindsay as her and Stella joined the boys at the bar.  
"Did you miss me?" Lindsay said as she went to stand by her husband  
"Always do babe"

To anyone watching it would appear that neither Stella nor Mac said a word to each other yet, they had had the same conversation but with only the use of there eyes, they knew each other so well that sometimes words just weren't necessary

The four of them sat at the bar finishing off there drinks when Lindsay began to yawn "guess I'm more tired that I thought I was"  
"I should probably get you home them" Danny said as he placed an arm around her.  
"I guess so. I'm kind of sorry we're leaving though tonight's been fun. Who'd have thought Detective Mac Taylor could play the Bass like that?"  
"Thank you"  
Lindsay yawned again, her and Danny said there good byes and headed out to find a cab.

"Do you want another drink?"  
"Not tonight Mac I must admit that I'm getting tired to"  
"Oh" Mac said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice _guess she's not staying over  
_"Hey Sam!" Yelled Stella towards the bar man "you got my bag?"  
"Sure thing. Here you go. What the hell you got in there anyway it weighs a ton"  
"Oh just a few over night things"  
"Overnight?"  
"Yes Mac overnight, well you did ask if I wanted to stay over" Stella added seductively


End file.
